flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Nightclan
Nightclan is one of many clans in FLAB3 that dwells in hillscape 4. The clan was first founded by the former leader of shadowclan, Knightstar. At first the clan had some trouble getting on its feet, because it was lesser known and due to the fact their more prosperous ally clan, shadowclan (we also are allied with vampireclan led by their leader vampirestar), is well known. The clan has its ups and downs like normal clans, but this clan has something special in it, damn respect. At the moment we have no major threats to us, only for a moment when windclan decided to attack shadowclan, and we got caught in the middle, but everything turned out ok. The only tick in the clan is its deputy, Smoketail. She's had a history of killing kits and attacking some members from the ally clan. One incident was when Smoketail, and Arcticfire were role-playing with shadowscream, after a half an hour we almost killed each other. The clan has slightly grown and has now expanded to feralheart. Maybe in the upcoming months we will be as well-known as its sister clan, Shadowclan. We may not have as much action as our sister clan, but we have the loyalty, and respect to call ourselves a clan, and if needed we will turn on our own if he/she poses a threat to the wellbeing of the clan. 'Members' Leader: Smokestar.- dark grey she-cat with darker tabby markings, black paws and feet, blood red ''' Deputy: Ravenheart.-pure black she-cat with blood red eyes.claws reinforced with raven talons and a scar across face '' '' * '''medicinecat: Lakepool: White cat wblack.grey paws and lime green eyes *'USED TO BE Head warrior: 'Shadowscream.- jet black tom, with grey ears, orange eyes, and a solid grey streak going down back and tail. Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits): *'' ''Lizardstripe: Brown she-cat with tabby markings, lighter brown stripes and green eyes. *Knightheart:Solid Black she-cat with amber eyes two gold stars on her ears and tail tip. (Leader on Feralheart and Smoke's sister-. * Snaketail- Unusually tall, brown tom, with long claws, and darker brown stripes with blazing green eyes. *Waterheart- grey and white striped cat with blue eyes. * Palmheart- Cream colored she-cat with shaded stripes looking like palm tree shaded and pale green eyes. * Racewing- Black she-cat with red stripes and red eyes. * Bloodwhisker- solid dark red tom with hazle eyes. * Whitestrike- White tom with black stripes and deep green eyes. (knightstar's brother) *Eclipsedheart- Grey and black striped she-cat with green eyes. * Lightclaw- grey tom with blazing yellow eyes. *dawncloud- Cream colored she-cat with deep blue eyes. * Cometsmoke- grey and black striped tom with bright green eyes. *Lakefern- White and silver tabby with pale green eyes. *scarheart- White and black she-cat with blue-green eyes. *Lilycloud- silver she-cat with one white paw and a white chest and green eyes. * midnightsplash- White and silver striped tom with dark blue eyes. * Lionfur- Golden tom with a fluffy tail and hazle-green eyes. *Viperclaw- Huge brown tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. * Arcticfire.- pure white she-cat with abnormally bright blue eyes. * Frigidheart.- white cat with light blue tiger stripes and green eyes Jagged's sister. * Snowstorm.- white she-cat with light silver streaks on tail, and light blue eyes. * Tawnypelt.- grey, long furred she-cat, with darker markings, and ice blue eyes. *Sleekwolf.- pure white female wolf, with ice blue eyes. * Ravenclaw.- jet black she-cat with purple eyes. *Ferncloud.- pure white she-cat with black spots, and amber eyes. *ϟяαρι∂ѕ†яιкєϟ.- Large she-cat with snow white fur, pale milky blue eyes...(the top of her eyes are a green, but they blend into a blue when farther down the eyes) Jet-black paws, tail, muzzle, and ears.. And a large black lightning stripe running down her back. Dapple frost's (from alli clan) Adoptive kit. *cяσѕѕƒσσт.- (unkown) . *Heathershade.-is a blonde she-cat with amber eyes (Smokestar's kit) (it's not blonde you idiot, it's called cream or also really pale tabby.) *Emeraldpool- a silver shecat with black stripes on tail and chest, and emerald eyes. (its Dusklight, I changed my name) *♀ϟιleɴ†☆ϟ†rιĸe∞: A jetblack female with one blue eye, and one green eye, and white tigerstripes on her legs Queens (she-cats expecting, or nursing kits): * Fireflower- orange she-cat with darker stripes and yellow eyes * snowbird- Solid white cat with blue eyes *Darkflower- black and grey striped cat with blue eyes Apprentices (more then six moons old, in training to become warriors): *Stonepaw- Large grey tom, with odd black markings on his back and one yellow and one blue eye. *Mistypaw- dark blue she-cat with blue eyes. (Knightstar's daughter) * Bluepaw- White and black she-cat with blue eyes. *Blizzard paw.- Pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes and black spots on back. * Leopardpaw.- orange-brown she-cat with black leopard markings, and emerald toned eyes. *Patchpaw.-black tabby tom with a grey patch over half of face *Wisppaw.-is a gray she-cat with blue eyes *Crowpaw.-is a pure black she-cat with purple eyes Kits (cats under six moons): * Blackkit.- black she-cat with white paw, and feet, and green eyes. *Shadekit.-jet black she-kit ,with grey ears,blood red eyes,and a solid grey streak going down back and tail.(Ravenheart's kit) *Leafkit.- cream she-cat with light brown streaks on face, and leaf green eyes. *Briarkit.- (unkown) *Echokit.- (unkown) *Ashkit.- grey tom, dappled with black, silver, white, and blueish grey spots, and pale blue eyes *Leaf-kit: Jet-black female with blood-red eyes, grey back paws, an a faint gray spine-looking line starting from base of head, to tail. Smokestar's kit. Elders (former warriors, and queens now retired): * Wolflare- Old black tom with blue eyes. Deceased: * Badgercreek.- black, and white she-cat with lighter badger markings, and golden eyes.(assasinated) * Amberheart.- ginger-light brown she-cat with yellow-amber eyes.( *''~if you a '''clan, and you down Ravenheart, here is my try out .*silently stalks in the brambles as I hear cats fighting furiously . In the coroner of my eye I see a windclan cat fighting with Smokestar . I quickly jumped at the cat , grabbed its neck in my mouth in mid-air . As I land with the cats neck still in my mouth , I slung the cat at a tree, hard . As the cat hit the tree, I ran to it a cut open its chest with my reinforced raven talons claws . One Windclan yelped retreat as they ran back to their own territory . One of them grabbed the cats body away. We raised are tail in victory as the windclan parody vanished in the Shadows.* O Ravenheart.-pure black she-cat with blood red eyes .claws reinforced with raven talons. *gets out of grave and runs in the darkness someoneforest. Looks back a little and starts to run further and further away from Nightclan camp* Tried recovering your page ~ Dapplefrost022 (talk) 05:13, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Raven, I said you were only dep while silent is away, she came back as blackthorn. Category:Clan Ravenheart